Star
by Clara the Writer
Summary: An alternate short story from the fanfic "Exist". [RaphxDon, turtlecest, character death, mpreg] Cover image by my friend.


Welcome to the story "Star".

This is a different course from the story "Exist", to understand it, please read this first. I want you to know that this story is not in the actual story line, as I created it because of the scenery when I took a visit to the cemetery earlier. But this will give you a sort of parallel in the future chapters of what "might" happen. We can say this is a little similar to the SAINW verse. Like a "what if" story or another alternate event.

Please respect as I'm writing "difficult" themes. Thank you.

* * *

November 1, also known as All Saints Day. A couple is walking on a field to their meeting point, a huge apple tree. It is nighttime, above the sky is a luminous moon and a vast of twinkling stars, down below is little yellow lights flickering, like fireflies, far away from theirs. It is a tradition to take a visit to their love ones who passed away, bringing flowers and candles, even food and drinks. To others, it can be treated as a family reunion and as reminisce when the person was still alive.

The coated man placed a blanket under the tree while his partner placed their things, a basket, a bouquet of flowers and a bag. They are both seated together. In front of them is a small ebony gravestone.

* * *

_Rigel Hamato_

_September 25, 2008 – October 29, 2012_

_The brightest star that showers love, the one we always known._

* * *

Yesterday, the father cleaned the place and made sure they'll stay there, rain or not. This is the same place where they are stargazing together as one of their secret rendezvous to their forbidden relationship.

The mother placed the flowers to the vases beside the tomb. "There you go, baby, fresh white roses for my little dumpling." He said after arranging them. The father then opened the basket, revealing two red apples and some grapes.

"Here ya go kiddo, I know ya're hungry. I got yur favorites." He placed them on the tomb while the mother is lighting the red and purple candles. Both of them placed his favorite stuffed toys, a bunny with a purple bow on its neck and a kitty with red lace bracelets.

"We brought your toys so you can play on them."

They are giving their son's favorites, his favorite flowers, toys, colors and food which showed in little detail he is indeed their son.

It was an accident how he lived and he is the one who paid for their mistakes. They both stared at the tomb, hoping their little angel is happy to the things they gave. The couple looked above the dark sky. A bright star is there, twinkling like it's always been. It's their favorite star because they always see it every time they are stargazing.

"He's there again, Raphie. Always watching us."

"I know, Don."

* * *

_Many years ago, they are having the biggest argument yet in Don's room. They already been accepted by their own family, yet as their father said, they didn't acknowledge enough as Rigel's parents. Don doesn't want to settle down with Raph because of being afraid to get broken hearted again and Raph avoiding his responsibilities. They threw the harshest words, even saying that their son is not supposed to exist and they will be in a better place if he remained there as they are not supposed to have a child in the first place._

_It hurt Rigel's feelings very bad, he just celebrated his birthday a month ago and his only wish is for his parents to be together again. Rigel knew it's his fault why they are in this situation. He ran away in the sewers despite his parents' yelling to stop. He is crying and ran as fast as he can. He stopped when he bumped into someone and picked him up. He didn't know these guys, yet he felt scared. He screamed "Mama! Papa!"._

_His parents saw he is being taken away. They tried to get to him but no avail._

_Rigel's parents went on a big banter again until they decided to temporary team up and save their kid. It's not their son's fault as they realized what they've done._

_They saw a horrific sight of their son in a tube. The mother hacked the system to release him and did it successfully. They tried to escape but a lot of these adversaries showed up. The father, being the strongest, did his best to fight off so his mate and his son can have more time. Yet, it failed._

_The mother had no choice. Their only mission is their son to be safe, even if their lives are at stake, as this was their fault._

_"Rigel, baby, listen to me. I want you to run as fast as you can, don't look back, just return to our home. We will catch up. GO!"_

_Rigel is crying again. He had this unsettling feeling that something bad will happen. He ran and ran. He thought along the way, he loves them very much._

_The father is being restricted down while the mother is in pain, as they are being cornered by the adversaries. A laser dagger was being pointed at the mother. His mate screamed as the dagger is getting closer to his plastron._

_A relentless sob was heard. "Ma… Ma…"_

_His Mom's eyes are widened, same as his Dad's. Blood was flowing out to his frail, small body. He is crying, he didn't feel heroic instead he felt endless pain._

_Then everything is a blur. He heard them screaming his name, he heard his father shouted in immense anger, he heard his Mom pleading him to stay awake._

_His golden eyes opened and they are in the sewers. His parents' are trying to run as fast as possible, probably to heal him. But he is too tired yet he wanted them to stop running for a while and they did._

_He put his left hand to his father, his right hand to his mother and made them hold their hands. He never wanted powers and strength like them, he never wanted to be the special one, he never wanted to be a hero like Nightwatcher. He just wanted a simple family. He only wanted them to be happily together because he'd seen their hardships and he really knew they loved each other. He isn't supposed to exist. He is only a freak accident. Yet, he wanted to let them know he loves them very much._

_Rigel smiled then everything went blank._

_He opened his eyes again. He is in soft bedding with a lot of wires in his body. He tried to look around and didn't see his Papa and Mama. He felt too tired and want to sleep, yet he wanted to see his family. At the door window, he saw his father and mother hugging each other outside. His tears flow freely, even his vision got a lot worse, he never saw them having affections, like kissing or hugging._

_Rigel is very happy. It's enough if it's the final sight he'll see._

_"Baby, stay for Mama… Don't leave Mama alone, Rigel… Please…"_

_"Kid, don't do this to us, please! Rigel! We love ya…"_

* * *

The mother cried, remembering the fateful day still up to this present. His mate just enclosed him with his strong arms and pulled in a hug. The father is in misery as well. Even a year after their son's death, the regret and sadness still lingered.

"Rigel… My baby… I missed you so much…"

"I missed him, too…"

The father had little tears from his eyes. It's in his instinct not to be emotional, as he is the alpha in their little family. But he never forgets the smile of their son's face, the smile he should've kept it going. The smile he should protect but couldn't because of his stupidity and heartlessness.

He rubbed Don's back to calm him down. He vowed to stay beside his mate. He promised Rigel he'll make this family happy. Don had little break downs for a while but not as worse as before but he understood it very well. Their son is right, they really love each other.

"You know, Rigel… I have news for you… Papa and I are going to get married!" Don showed his necklace with a ring to the tombstone. The wind blows and the bunny stuffed toy swayed down. "I want my precious dumpling to the wedding… I really wanted you to be the ring bearer…" The mother sobbed again. They knew Rigel will be so happy that finally, they are going to seal their bond at last. "As I said many times, we're sorry, my baby… We know you will not forgive us… And we understand."

"But we wanted ya to know, we really love ya… And we miss ya… So much… Ya will always be my little boy. Our little star… Don, he wants us happy! Stop cryin'… He will be angry if his Mama is cryin' again."

"I know, Raph… Sorry…"

They smiled as Don placed his head on his mate's shoulder. The presence of their son still remained wherever they go. They had a reason to keep this family he loves intact.

The toys moved a little to the sway of the wind as a little spirit with wings on his back is very happy that the family he is guarding and watching is still there.


End file.
